1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus that prints an image, an image forming method, and a storage medium that stores an image forming program thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, functions of image forming apparatuses have increased, and in order to execute a complicated job such as bookbinding printing, settings in a screen by a user are also complicated, which is a burden on the user. Therefore, there have been demands to increase the convenience of performing settings in the image forming apparatus by reusing past settings.
Conventionally, as technology for calling and reusing a screen operation history, technology is known whereby in coordination with a user authentication, an individual's operation history of an image forming apparatus or a remote image forming apparatus that is operated is called and made reusable in a screen operation (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-297488).
Technology is also known in which, with respect to a job history stored in an image forming apparatus or a remote image forming apparatus that is operated, reprinting is made possible by designating one job in the job history (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-60126).
However, in the technology described in above Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-297488, it is only possible to reproduce screen operations. Therefore, the job history cannot be reused in a case where even though the content of settings of a job recorded in the history is the same, a settings procedure in a screen is different. For example, when job types, such as copying, box document printing, or printing from a PC, differ, the method for performing settings in a provided screen ordinarily differs between jobs even if the settings of jobs recorded in the history are the same, so the job history cannot be interchangeably reused.
Also, in the technology described in above Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-60126, it is possible to designate a job from the job history to perform reprinting to obtain the same output result, but when performing settings of a new job in a screen, it is not possible to reuse a portion of the settings. For example, when setting a new bookbinding printing job, even when finishing is desired with the same bookbinding settings that were set once in the past, it is not possible to appropriate only settings related to bookbinding printing from the job history, rather, it is only possible to reexecute a job from the history.